1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a power source, and more specifically, to a device for providing power to electronic devices having a recharging cell and a rechargeable power cell contained therein. The device includes retractable cords for connection to an AC power source and an electronic device for providing power thereto. The device can simultaneously provide power to an electronic device when connected to an AC power source and recharge the rechargeable power cell system via the recharging cell. Upon being disconnected from the AC power source, the device can continue to provide power to the electronic device using power stored in the rechargeable power cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other power sources exist in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,805; 4,229,686; 4,558,270; 5,150,032; 5,642,028; 5,689,412; 6,005,368; 6,160,378; 6,337,557; 6,459,175; and European Patent Number EP1128517. While these power sources may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.